Mroczny Amor/Transkrypt
'-W szkole, Klasa Pani Bustier-' Caline: 'W większości bajek książę łamie złe zaklęcie, całując księżniczkę. Czy ktoś z was wie dlaczego? '''Rose: '''Bo tylko miłość może pokonać nienawiść. '''Caline: '''Bardzo dobrze Rose. '''Max: '''Mówiąc dokładnie, taka argumentacja odnosi się tylko do około osiemdziesięciu siedmiu procent bajek, a pozostałe… '''Caline: '''Dziękuję Max, wystarczy. Adrien, mam nadzieję, że to co piszesz, ma związek z tematem. '''Marinette: '''Hy! '''Caline: '''Możesz powtórzyć co powiedziałam? '''Adrien: '''W bajkach książę łamie zaklęcie całując księżniczkę, bo tylko miłość pokona nienawiść. '''Caline: '''Doskonale, Adrien. '''Marinette: '''Ach. '''Caline: '''Praca domowa. Proszę dokończyć czytać „Śpiącą Królewnę” Charles’a Perraut’a. I życzę wam miłych walentynek. '''Marinette: '''Hej, idź sama. Dogonię cię potem. '''Alya: '''Mhm. '''Marinette: '''Hihihihihi. '-Przed klasą-''' 'Chloé: '''Hejka, Adrien! Możesz mi się tu podpisać? '''Adrien: '''Chloé, przecież wiesz, że nie lubię dawać autografów. '''Chloé: '''Ha, chodzi o coś innego. To jest petycja przeciwko męczeniu chomików. Widziałeś w jak obrzydliwe sweterki są ubierane? No potworność. '''Adrien: '''Ee… Ech. '''Chloé: '''Proszę, proszę. Nasza Marinette. Szukasz czegoś do jedzenia? '''Sabrina: '''A może raczej jakichś lepszych ciuchów? '''Sabrina i Chloé: '''Hahahahaha… '''Marinette: '''Ech! '-Klasa Pani Bustier-''' 'Tikki: '''W ogóle nie zwracaj na nie uwagi. Nie zasługują na to. '''Marinette: '''Masz rację, Tikki. „Twe włosy są jak noc, fiołkowe oczy twe. Kim jesteś, nie wiem wciąż, pod maską skrywasz się. Spotykamy się codziennie i o tobie wiecznie śnię. Tak wielka miłość kipi we mnie. Mą walentynką zostać chciej.” '''Tikki: '''Ojej, niezły wiersz miłosny. '''Marinette: '''O kim mógł to napisać? „Włosy są jak noc”, „fiołkowe oczy”. '''Tikki: '''Ee… O tobie? '''Marinette: '''Hehehe… O mnie? Nie żartuj. Mnóstwo dziewczyn ma ciemne włosy i niebieskie oczy. '''Tikki: '''Tak, ale… nie fiołkowe. '''Marinette: '''A co miał na myśli pisząc o skrywaniu się pod maską? '''Tikki: '''Och… To jest poezja. Chodziło mu o to, co ukryte wewnątrz. On pragnie cię poznać, Marinette. Napisał to o tobie. '''Marinette: '''Hoo! Aaa! Uszczypnij mnie! AŁ! Nie dosłownie! '''Uczniowie: '''No to może pójdziemy do kina, co? Nareszcie do domu… Wiem, te zadania są straszne… '-Ulice Paryża-''' 'Max: '''Operacja Walentynowa rozpoczęta. Według mojego rzetelnego rozeznania i analiz opinii w Internecie, ta właśnie biżuteria ma najwyższą popularność. '''Kim: '''Ha. Jest idealna, Max. Z takim cackiem sukces gwarantowany. Miłość jest jak baseball. Albo masz dobrą strategię, albo przegrywasz. A jak dobrze wycelujesz to wygrywasz mecz. Punkt! '''Max: '''Tak, Kim, piękna metafora. '''Kim: '''Meta-co? '''Alya: '''O rany. Ale ładna błyskotka. Czy to dla mnie? '''Max: '''Pudło, Alya, niestety, ale inna dziewczyna ją dostanie. '''Kim: '''Cii. Masz za długi język. '''Alya: '''Ale news! Kim się zakochał po uszy. Kto jest jego wybranką? '''Marinette: '''Bardzo ładny prezent. Będzie nim zachwycona. '''Kim: '''Jeśli tylko zgodzi się go przyjąć. A co jeśli odmówi? '''Marinette: '''Nie odmówi, nie ma mowy. Nie wahaj się Kim. Idź po swoje. Będzie dobrze. '''Kim: '''Tajna operacja Walentynkowa już w toku! '''Max: 'Żółta kreska to jej droga, a czerwona twoja. Jak pobiegniesz 16 na godzinę to dotrzesz tu cztery minuty przed nią. Stań tu, a ona nadejdzie stąd. Najbardziej romantyczne miejsce w Paryżu. 'Marinette: '''Hihihihihi… '''Max: '''No to powodzenia. '''Kim: '''Wielkie dzięki. '''Alya: '''Znam kogoś kto świetnie doradza innym, ale sam sobie jakoś nie radzi. '''Adrien: '''Możemy jechać. '''Marinette: '''Ech, masz rację. Pora z nim pogadać. '''Alya: '''Co takiego? '''Marinette: '''Muszę to zrobić. Powiem Adrienowi co do niego czuję. Może… napiszę mu to. Na przykład w liście. '''Alya: '''Tak jest! '''Marinette: '''Tak! '''Marinette i Alya: '''Operacja Walentynkowa! Hahaha… '''Dziewczyny: '''Ooooch… '''Chloé: '''Możecie sobie pomarzyć, dziewczęta, ale ten facet jest mój. '''Aurore: „'Dla Chloé, najwspanialszej dziewczyny na świecie, miłości mojego życia. Adrien”. '''Dziewczyny: Och! Ohoho… Chloé: 'Ona za mało płacze. '-Pokój Marinette- ' '''Marinette: "'Drogi Adrienie". "Drogi Adrienie". "Drogi Adrienie". Ach! Nie nadaję się do pisania jakichś miłosnych listów. Przychodzą mi do głowy same banialuki. Och! 'Tikki: '''Heh. Strasznie śmieszne to słowo „banialuki”. '''Marinette: '''Mhm… '''Tikki: '''Spokojnie, Marinette, nie poddawaj się. Pomyśl o nim i napisz to, co czujesz. '''Marinette: '''Och. Wiersz Adriena! No jasne! Dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadłam? Odpiszę na jego wiersz. '''Alya: '''Marinette. Tylko na to spójrz! '''Marinette: '''Po prostu idealne. Och! Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! Skończyłam! '''Alya: '''Nie zapomnij się podpisać. To jest bardzo dobry znak. Biedronki przynoszą szczęście, szczególnie w miłosnych kwestiach. '''Marinette: '''Naprawdę? '''Alya: '''Tak. Kto jak kto, ale ty powinnaś o tym wiedzieć. '''Marinette: '''Ee… Serio? Ale dlaczego akurat ja? '''Alya: '''Od czasów starożytnych biedronka jest symbolem miłości, wskazującym sercu ścieżkę poświęcenia. Ostatnio wrzuciłam to na bloga, czytałaś? '''Marinette: '''Ee… tak… jasne, że tak. Hehehe. Och… '-Pokój Adriena-''' 'Plagg: '''Czyli posiada oczy, ręce, nogi. Też mi coś. Heh. Jak to możliwe, że jesteś zakochany w Biedronce? Nawet nie wiesz kim jest naprawdę. '''Adrien: '''Nie masz zielonego pojęcia o miłości. '''Plagg: '''No jasne, że mam. Kocham czedar, gorgonzolę, a najbardziej kocham camembert. Och, biedaczyna się frustruje, bo nie może skończyć wiersza dla swojej zamaskowanej ukochanej? '''Adrien: '''Nie muszę pisać wiersza, mogę powiedzieć jej to w oczy. "Kocham cię". '''Plagg: '''Ble! Ohyda! Przez ciebie aż straciłem apetyt. Częściowo. '-Pont des Arts-''' 'Chloé: '''Zgadza się. Dwudziestoczterokaratowa złota ramka. Dostarczyć proszę do hotelu Grand Paris. Faktura na tatuśka. To znaczy na… pana Bourgeois. A co ty tutaj robisz? '''Kim: '''Ja… Ja… '''Chloé: '''Ty. Ty. '''Kim: '''Ekhm, ekhm. Czy zostaniesz… moją walentynką? Och. '''Chloé: '''Hy. Nie ruszaj się. '''Kim: '''Ee… '''Chloé: '''Ohoho. Zaczekaj aż tylko wszyscy to zobaczą. Ohoho. Bez urazy, Kim, ale moje serce należy do kogoś bardziej wyjątkowego niż ty. Nie sądzisz, że miłość może być bardzo okrutna? Hahahaha. '''Kim: '''Ach… Ooch… '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-''' 'Władca Ciem: '''Ach, te całe walentynki. Niby dzień miłości, ale… jednocześnie dzień głupców. Jakże wiele złudnej nadziei i jeszcze więcej rozczarowań. Moja podła Akumo, dziś będziesz miała bardzo udane łowy. Leć do niego, moja mała Akumo, i zawładnij nim. Mroczny Amorze, ja jestem Władca Ciem. Podaruję ci strzały, którymi będziesz mógł przebijać zakochane serca i niweczyć przyjaźnie. W zamian za to oczekuję od ciebie jedynie drobnej przysługi. '-Pont des Arts-''' 'Mroczny Amor: '''Nie przepuszczę żadnej miłości, żadnej przyjaźni. Nikt więcej się nie zakocha! '-Paryskie ulice-''' 'Mężczyzna 1: '''Głupie kwiatki! '''Mężczyzna 2: '''Odczep się! '''Mroczny Amor: '''Hahahaha… '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-''' 'Władca Ciem: '''Hahahaha… Doskonale. Już wkrótce pojawią się Biedronka i Czarny Kot i spotkają swoje przeznaczenie. Hahahaha. '-Piekarnia Tom & Sabine-''' 'Tom: '''A macie ochotę na jabłkowe serca? '''Marinette: '''Dzięki, tato. '-Przed parkiem-''' 'Alya: '''Szybko, Marinette. Wrzucaj, zanim się rozmyślisz. Brawo! '''Marinette: '''Wrzuciłam! Och? '''Ayla: '''Chloé? Od kiedy ona pisze do nas wiadomości? Co za jędza. '''Marinette: '''A ja namawiałam Kima, żeby to zrobił. Nie miałam pojęcia, że mówię o Chloé. '''Alya: '''Jej, mam nadzieję, że Adrien nie załatwi tak ciebie. Nie… To znaczy… '''Marinette: '''Co ja zrobiłam?! '''Alya: '''Dziewczyno, opanuj się, tylko żartowałam. Powiedzmy. Adrien nigdy by tak nie zrobił. Ee… A co tam nadlatuje? '''Mroczny Amor: '''Ach! Trzeba zniszczyć wszystkie serca! '''Marinette: '''Alya? Hej, to nie jest śmieszne. '''Alya: '''Nie jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Jesteś żałosna. Adrien pęknie ze śmiechu jak przeczyta twoje słabe, żałosne wierszydło. Hahahaha! '''Marinette: '''Hy! Alya! Co on zrobił z tą dziewczyną? Widziałam już gdzieś wcześniej tę błyskotkę. To przypinka Kima! Jest pod wpływem Akumy! Yy, a to oznacza kłopoty! Muszę go szybko dogonić. Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! '-Przed Le Grand Paris-''' 'Chloé: '''Och! Nie zamawiałam osiemnastokaratowego złota! Ten złom nie pasuje do dwudziestoczterokaratowej toalety! Zabrać to! Och. '-Dachy paryskich domów-''' '''Mroczny Amor: '''Biedronka! '''Biedronka: '''Przestań, Kim! '''Mroczny Amor: '''Nie jestem Kim! Jestem Mroczny Amor! Ja nie mam szczęścia w miłości, więc nikt nie będzie miał! '''Chloé: '''Aaa! '''Biedronka: '''Dobra, Mroczny Amorze, Chloé cię ośmieszyła, ale to nie znaczy, że możesz się mścić na całym Paryżu. '''Mroczny Amor: A właśnie, że mogę! I nie spocznę, póki nie złamię wszystkich serc! Pożegnajcie się z ukochanymi, bo za chwilę znienawidzicie ich! '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' 'Władca Ciem: '''Jeśli nadal pragniesz niszczyć miłość, przynieś mi Miraculum Biedronki, bo inaczej odbiorę ci twoje moce! '-Nad ulicami Paryża-''' 'Czarny Kot: '''Może chciałabyś wpaść w moje ramiona? '''Biedronka: '''Hehe. '''Czarny Kot: '''Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. '''Biedronka: '''Ale nie teraz. Mroczny Amor… yy… '''Czarny Kot: '''Cii. Obiecałem sobie, że ci to powiem od razu, jak cię spotkam. '''Biedronka: '''Eee… '''Czarny Kot: '''Biedronko. Ja… Ja… UWAŻAJ! '''Biedronka: '''Hy! Czarny Kocie?! '''Czarny Kot: '''Biedronko. Ja… bardzo cię nienawidzę. '''Biedronka: '''Co ty mówisz? Proszę, opanuj się. '''Czarny Kot: '''Jesteś zerem, Biedronko! Nic dla mnie nie znaczysz! Nienawidzę cię! Aaa! '-Wnętrze Le Grand Paris-''' 'Chloé: '''Biedronka? No nareszcie. Gdzie się podziewałaś? '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-''' 'Władca Ciem: '''Zaproponuj mu teraz pomoc, w zamian za Miraculum Biedronki. '-Dachy paryskich domów-''' 'Mroczny Amor: '''Pomogę ci pokonać Biedronkę, ale w zamian za to musisz przynieść jej Miraculum. '''Czarny Kot: '''Nie… odmówię. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-''' 'Władca Ciem: '''Tak. Tak! A kiedy już posiądę Miraculum Biedronki, pokonanie Czarnego Kota będzie dziecinnie proste. '-Wnętrze Le Grand Paris-''' 'Biedronka: '''Musicie stąd uciekać. Kim zamienił się w Mrocznego Amora i nie wiem do czego się posunie jak was najdzie. '''Chloé: 'Że co?! Absolutnie niemożliwe, żeby ktoś chciał podnieść na mnie rękę. 'Biedronka: '''Kto by nie chciał? '''Chloé: '''Tak, tak. A powód jest tam. Każdy chciałby być na moim miejscu. '''Biedronka: '''Ee… '''Chloé: '''To jest Adrien. Super przystojniak z mojej klasy i bardzo bogaty. Zakochany we mnie. Heh. '''Biedronka: '''Jakoś nie pasujesz mi do wiersza. '''Chloé: '''Och! '''Sabrina: '''To ożyło! '''Chloé: '''Aa! Tatusiu! '''Biedronka: '''Uciekaj, Chloé! Szybko! '-Ulice Paryża-''' 'Czarny Kot: '''Proszę, proszę. Super Biedronka. '''Biedronka: '''Wcale nie chcę z tobą walczyć, Czarny Kocie. '''Czarny Kot: '''Ach, jaka przyjacielska. Po prostu obrzydliwe. Tylko, że nie jesteś moją przyjaciółką. '-Dachy paryskich domów-''' 'Biedronka: '''Skąd się w tobie wzięło tyle nienawiści? '''Czarny Kot: '''Bo nienawiść pokona wszystko. '''Biedronka: '''Niestety, ale muszę cię zmartwić. Nienawiść wcale nie jest najsilniejsza. Tylko miłość. Hy! '''Caline: '''Książę łamie złe zaklęcie, całując księżniczkę. '''Rose: '''Tylko miłość może pokonać nienawiść. '''Czarny Kot: '''Przestań tracić czas. '''Biedronka: '''Hmm… '''Czarny Kot: '''Walcz! '''Biedronka: '''Mam chyba lepszy pomysł. '''Czarny Kot: '''Hę? '''Biedronka: '''No chodź, kici, kici. Daj mi buziaczka. O mały włos. '''Czarny Kot: '''Hę? Zostaw mnie, ty dzikusko! '''Biedronka: '''Chodź, kici, kici! Nie uciekaj! '-Ulice Paryża-''' 'Mroczny Amor: '''Hahahahaha… Nie uda ci się przede mną uciec. '''Chloé: '''Pomocy. '''Mroczny Amor: 'Życzę miłych walentynek, droga Chloé. Dostaniesz to, na co zasłużyłaś. 'Chloé: '''O, moje włosy! Najgorsze co może spotkać człowieka, to zepsuty wygląd! Najpierw Biedronka pogniotła mi kurtkę, a teraz ty kompletnie zniszczyłeś mi fryzurę! Proszę bardzo, zmień mnie w potwora! Gorzej i tak już nie może być. '''Mroczny Amor: '''Wiesz co? Szkoda marnować na ciebie strzałę. Twoje serce jest tak zimne i nieczułe, że nie ma w nim miejsca na miłość. Hahaha. '''Chloé: '''Och. Jak śmiesz odzywać się do mnie w ten sposób?! Och! Och. I co tak bezczynnie stoisz? Pomóż mi wstać. '''Sabrina: '''Ha! A czemu miałabym pomagać takiej zołzie jak ty? Zaczekaj, aż tylko wszyscy to zobaczą. Hahaha… '''Chloé: '''Och! '-Nad ulicami Paryża-''' 'Czarny Kot: '''Nie. Nie! '''Biedronka: '''Spokojnie. Ja też wcale nie mam na to ochoty. Ech. Sama nie mogę uwierzyć, że to robię. '-Nieopodal Wieży Eiffla-''' 'Czarny Kot: '''A jak będziesz walczyć z nami dwoma, kropkowata brzydulo? KOTAKLIZM! Zawsze się zastanawiałem, co będzie, jeśli rzucę Kotaklizm na żywego człowieka. '''Biedronka: '''SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Hę? Jabłkowe serce? Do czego miałoby mi się przydać? Myśl, Biedronka. Wiem! Mam dla was prezent Walentynkowy! Nie spodziewałeś się takiego słodkiego zakończenia. '''Mroczny Amor: '''BIEDRONKA! '''Biedronka: '''A teraz zajmę się kiciusiem. '''Mroczny Amor: '''Czarny Kocie, zabierz jej Miraculum. '''Czarny Kot: '''Z przyjemnością. Nareszcie dowiem się kim jesteś naprawdę. '''Biedronka: '''Eee… '''Czarny Kot: '''Niech świat w końcu pozna twój sekret. Hę? Hy? Co ja tutaj robię? '''Biedronka: '''O tym później. Łap przypinkę z kołczana! Już! Ha! '''Czarny Kot: '''Aaa! '''Biedronka: '''Zerwij ją! Zerwij przypinkę! '''Mroczny Amor: '''Nie! '''Czarny Kot: '''Sorki. Potrzebuję jej. Miłych walentynek, Biedrona. '''Biedronka: '''O, nie trzeba było. Ojć. Koniec twoich rządów, mała Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! '-Przy parku-''' 'Alya: '''Ee… Co ja najlepszego wyprawiam? '-Schody Le Grand Paris-''' 'Chloé: '''Co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz? '''Sabrina: '''Ee… Ja… Nie mam zielonego pojęcia! '''Sabrina i Chloé: '''Nie! Ooch! '-Przy fontannie-''' 'Biedronka i Czarny Kot: '''Zaliczone! '''Biedronka: '''Hy, oj. '''Czarny Kot: '''Nie! Zaczekaj! Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. '''Biedronka: '''Wiesz… Ten pocałunek to był sposób na zdjęcie zaklęcia, bo… '''Czarny Kot: '''Co? Pocałunek? Jaki pocałunek? Nie. Ja chciałem ci powiedzieć, że… '''Biedronka: '''Nie ma już czasu, twój pierścień mruga. '''Czarny Kot: '''Ee… Twój też. '''Biedronka: '''Hehe. Za chwilę pozamieniamy się w dynie i, szczerze mówiąc, wolę tego nie widzieć. Ehehe. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-''' 'Władca Ciem: '''Ach! Nienawidzę przeklętej Biedronki! I nienawidzę przeklętych walentynek! '-Przy parku-''' 'Tikki: '''Hej. Masz szansę wyciągnąć swój liścik. '''Marinette: '''To już przeszłość. '''Tikki: '''Jak to? Nie rozumiem. '''Marinette: '''Zrozumiałam to widząc wszędzie wokół nienawiść. Miłość zawsze zwycięża. Jeśli chcę zwyciężyć serce Adriena, musi dowiedzieć się, co do niego czuję. '''Tikki: '''Haha. To jest nasz wielki dzień. '-Pokój Adriena-''' 'Plagg: '''Hahahaha. Masz pojęcie jakie straszne i nieprzyjemne rzeczy powiedziałeś dzisiaj swojej Biedronce? Ach. '''Adrien: '''Tak cię to śmieszy? Tak? Ach. '''Plagg: '''I czym się tak przejmujesz? W końcu dostałeś taką stertę walentynek od tylu wielbicielek, że możesz losować. '''Adrien: '''Jej, czekaj, ktoś odpisał na mój wiersz! Przecież go wyrzuciłem! „Jak słońce włosy lśnią, zielone oczy twe. Tak bardzo poznać twoje najskrytsze marzenia chcę. Walentynką twą pragnę być, niech miłość nasza trwa, po wieczność, niczym piękny sen, bo twoja jestem ja”. Hę? '''Plagg: '''Ach, ta która pisze równie przesłodzone dzieła co ty, na pewno jest ci przeznaczona. '''Adrien: '''Nie podpisała się. Myślisz, że jest od Biedronki? Ach… '''Plagg: '''No błagam cię. '-Pokój Marinette-''' '''Alya: '''Co to ma znaczyć „nie pamiętam”? To podpisałaś ten list czy nie? '''Marinette: '''Nie pamiętam. Jak pisałam, nadleciała biedronka. Wtedy zaczęłaś gadać o swoim blogu i wtedy… Nic już nie wiem. '''Alya: '''Ahahaha. Ty jesteś niemożliwa. Jak mogłaś nie podpisać walentynki? Bardzo cię kocham, ale czasem zachowujesz się absurdalnie. Wiesz o tym, co nie? Hahaha. '''Marinette: '''Hahahaha… Zobacz też.. en:Dark Cupid/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1